Brooklyn Ryan
Brooklyn Ryan is a main character in the first season of King Of The Golden Sun, portrayed by Leah Haidar. Early Years Brooklyn Ryan was born on Christmas Day in Eagle Creek, Montana to Blake Ryan and Caitlan Thomas. At the end of the events of Breakout!, toddler Brooklyn can be seen with her parents as they celebrate Christmas (played by Lexi Ryan). Due to the experimentation done on Blake in the events of Trouble Down Under, Brooklyn is left with a strange capability to travel through time. The Lost Era Some time after the events of Breakout!, Brooklyn accidentally travels through time, leaving her without friends and family. The Story Of Brooklyn determines that she traveled back 30 years prior and joins a young Jackson Ryan, her grandfather, in one of his adventures. She then meets the Eternal Grand Master, who helps her hone her abilities and allows her to return to her own time. Upon her return, she realizes that her parents and the Golden Heroes (Joshua Jones, Grace Potter and Austin Winters) have fallen into a cataclysm while summoning the Grand Mireu, and traveled to Cairo, Egypt to try and rescue her after her death in the early events of Breakout! Ancient Relics After the events Austin Winters unfolds while restoring the Ancient Relics, Brooklyn begins her quest with a known point in time. Written in history, Brooklyn knows that her parents travel to 15th century Japan as depicted in the King Of The Golden Sun novel in Blake's possession and the Mt. Ogiyama painting displayed at the Masterson Mansion. She meets with her parents and helps them to reach the top of the mountain against hundreds of trials. She then tells her parents that she must help the others and leaves to find Josh. Blake grants her the King Of The Golden Sun for safekeeping. Brooklyn finds Josh in the old wild west, after he has discovered he is the main protagonist in a series of children's books he loved to read as a kid. She helps him become the mayor of a town and help the citizens prosper against a band of outlaws. Josh then agrees to travel with Brooklyn to try and find Grace. They arrive in Mexico at the Day Of The Dead festival that they attended in Breakout!. Grace has arrived and is trying to undo an event which will change the course in time by trying to save Addison Jones, her daughter. Josh and Brooklyn work to stop Grace and bring her back to the modern day. Josh and Grace also act very uneasy around Brooklyn, due to the events to come at the end of her timeline. Josh and Grace then depart Brooklyn, who vows to save Austin. Brooklyn next arrives in Moscow to find Austin is undercover in a very important historical meeting involving a special item of unknown proportions. Brooklyn also goes undercover and helps Austin retrieve the item before going back in time. Side Quests Brooklyn Ryan has several unknown side quests before the events of the Era Of The Golden Dragon take place. Somewhere in this time, she meets a younger Clarence Masterson and saves his life. She then donates him the King Of The Golden Sun novel, on the condition that he return it to her in his will. She eventually returns to modern time and finds herself at the events of Terrifying Tundra Golden Dragon Era Brooklyn's time in the Golden Dragon Era begins in Times Square, New York where she meets with Blake, Caitlan and Josh as they travel to raid the Red Elite HQ. She helps them escape their captors and tells them she must travel to the past. Brooklyn next arrives at the time of Trouble Down Under. She meets with Blake, who is meeting her for the very first time in his personal timeline. Brooklyn grants the group an important invitation to the Masterson Mansion, which leads them to the King Of The Golden Sun novel that she donated to a younger Clarence Masterson, as well as a fragment of the Golden Dragon and other valuable art pieces. Brooklyn promises Blake and the group that she will see them again. Brooklyn arrives in the events of Viva Las Vegas and helps the Golden Heroes with the heist of a casino. Her important role leads her parents to beg her to stay with them and become an honorary member of the group. Brooklyn agrees and travels with her parents to the Day Of The Dead Festival in Mexico. As the events of Breakout! unfold, Brooklyn helps the Golden Heroes fight Shadow Prime. Blake becomes put in peril and Brooklyn sacrifices herself to save him. After her death, Blake and Caitlan vow to find a way to turn back time and save her. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}